


In Common

by Mareel



Series: No Matter How Far [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Destroy Ending, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e15 Affliction, Episode: s04e16 Divergence, Established Relationship, Exploration, Friendship, Horizon (Mass Effect), M/M, Post Season 4, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, a lot in common
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Don't leave me behind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Common

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two years after the Reaper War was won (Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut, destroy ending). Shepard, commanding the _Normandy SR2_ , ended up in the Enterprise universe due to a malfunction in a repaired mass relay. In the Enterprise 'verse, it is 35 years after the destruction of the Xindi weapon that threatened Earth with annihilation. Jonathan Archer is serving as Federation President. Jonathan and Malcolm are on their way back home to Earth after spending time with Shepard and Kaidan.

 

"How do you think Shepard's report about the relay malfunction will be received when he gets home?"

"I'm not sure, Malcolm. Obviously he has a whole shipload of people who experienced it, so it would be hard to sweep it under the rug."

"Kaidan was telling me that before the last war, their political Council did a lot of that. It got Shepard killed, then arrested and detained... up until the moment Vancouver was attacked. Then they needed him."

I nod, double-checking the auto-nav so that I can turn toward Malcolm. "He didn't tell me about the detention..."

"After he was killed saving the first _Normandy_ 's pilot, a Terra Prime type terrorist organization rebuilt and revived him... so his own military brass, most of them, thought he had defected." 

Malcolm chews on his lower lip. "Kaidan didn't want to talk much about that time. They weren't officially together then, but Kaidan loved him and grieved to lose him. And has still barely forgiven himself for how he acted toward Shepard when they met again for the first time. It wasn't pretty."

"He told you all this while you were having coffee?"

"I'm not sure he planned to say that much. But he was breaking off his own words and thoughts, and I just led the conversation a little. It seemed like he hadn't talked about it to many people. And I was a safe listener. It was a rough time for them both."

There's a shadow in Malcolm's eyes, one that has crept into his voice. I reach over to rest a hand on his leg. "You're remembering the business with Harris... what happened between us."

He nods. "Yes. Not quite the same. For us, it was clearly my fault. But Shepard really did have no choice about who revived him. He was dead for two years. But things get said. And it's hard to unsay."

I rub small circles on his thigh, willing him to relax. "They seem to be okay now, Malcolm. When people love each other, they find a way. And those two... they love each other."

Malcolm nods and rests his hand over mine, stroking my fingers with his thumb. "Yes. They are both Spectres, so they have at least an audience with the political Council. And I have a feeling that their current Alliance military leaders will believe Shepard in a moment."

"We should keep a listening ship monitoring the Charon area. In case they try again and the same thing happens."

"I've made a note to take care of that, Jon. But I have a feeling they won't be back. A pity. I liked them both."

"Me too. You don't meet many people you have so much in common with. Even in our own galaxy."

"You know Daniels will get wind of this, don't you?"

"Probably. I'm counting on it. Let him try to reproduce the mass effect and we can go visiting ourselves. A whole new galaxy to explore."

"I'd like that too, Jonathan. Don't leave me behind."

I lean close enough to kiss him softly before turning back to piloting. 

"Never, Malcolm."

___________________________________________

 

)


End file.
